


毒刺

by narraci



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: “他给了你什么，而你接受了，或者相反，事情总是这样的，”蕾伊站在他背后，双手落在他的肩头上，试图缓解他的疼痛，口气温和地道，“你们之间有了契约，有了联系，你们的灵魂认出了彼此，然后你们的名字便会出现在对方的手臂上，神是给过你机会的你知道，如果你真的不想要的话。”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	毒刺

**Author's Note:**

> Strange的一个松散的B面，但并不真的和Strange有联系，我绕了一圈终于绕回来了。

波的嘴里有股苦涩的味道，他应该去找点甜的东西，他想，甜的东西对他会有好处的，他还需要透气，这个念头在宇宙里有点荒谬。

每件事都不对劲，有哪里不对劲，波知道，这种不对劲的感觉从他的皮肤上每个毛孔往外冒，他的每根骨头都在发痒，还时不时地喘不上气。

他隐隐约约地知道这是为什么，但是不想去面对。

赫克斯还没醒过来，他的伤势有些严重，但他不会死了，因为波的胸口不再像撕裂一般疼痛了，他逐渐可以呼吸了，他不会死了。

灵魂伴侣这种事情波从来没怎么搞懂过，很多人都希望能遇到自己的灵魂伴侣，想要知道这个世界上有一个人属于自己，认为这是神的赐福。但波觉得这多半是个诅咒，他没有特别在意灵魂这件事，而宇宙里神是否存在也是个问题，两个灵魂被类似于巫术的东西捆绑在一起无法分离基本上就是个诅咒，现在这个诅咒降临在他身上了。

发烫的字母开始在他的手臂上浮现，先是第一个大写字母，然后第二个，第三个，就像地球上的修士用鹅毛笔描绘出繁复华丽的花体字，意味着他们的灵魂将纠缠在一起，将共享生命，不管他们有多么不情愿。

这事实际上不会有多么漂亮的，波想，他听说了足够多的故事，足以在发生在自己身上的时候认出征兆，第一个字母从长长的曲线开端时他就猜到了那些字母的长度，他只是不知道为什么。

他在昏迷的赫克斯身边坐了一会儿，蕾伊发现他身上发生了什么时候就当机立断地决定他们应该回去带上赫克斯。

蕾伊拉上了芬恩，芬恩对波的处境不太能够接受，芬恩在第一秩序长大，认为灵魂伴侣都是骗人的传说，波也这么认为，真的，只不过当一个名字正在他的手臂上自我书写的时候，而他的胸腔疼痛得仿佛裂成了两半时实在没有什么说服力。

“如果在这个名字写完前，赫克斯就死了会怎么样？”芬恩似乎真的是好奇才这么问的，他不是真的想杀了赫克斯，如果他有杀人的能力的话他或者会这么做的，但他就是因为办不到才从第一秩序逃出来的，可能有点像一个人被当作战士培养长大，结果到上战场前发现自己真正想成为的是个教书匠。

蕾伊皱着鼻子，思考着这个情况，回忆着自己看过的那些书本，“说不好，这个契约还没有正式完成，也许波会死，也许不会，但一般人们不会这么做，”蕾伊暗含警告地道，“人为什么要杀了自己应该去爱的人？”蕾伊似乎很生气的样子。

大概因为不爱是件很简单的事情，而爱一个人太难了，尤其是赫克斯这样的人。

“你真的想回去救他吗，波？”芬恩仍旧不太确定地问。

“当然！！当然要！！别再问我了！！”波尖叫着，他快死了，他快要死了，这不公平，这太不公平了，波想着，赫克斯救了芬恩，也救了丘伊，为什么只有他身上有着属于他的灵魂印记？

“他给了你什么，而你接受了，或者相反，事情总是这样的，”蕾伊站在他背后，双手落在他的肩头上，试图缓解他的疼痛，口气温和地道，“你们之间有了契约，有了联系，你们的灵魂认出了彼此，然后你们的名字便会出现在对方的手臂上，神是给过你机会的你知道，如果你真的不想要的话。”

小白脸，皮包骨，私生子，赫克斯没有必要救他的，波想着，他没有必要冒这个风险，抵抗组织可没承诺过他任何事情，但他这样做了，他站出来，把波、芬恩和丘伊从枪口下救出来了。

神给过他机会的，而他接受了，蕾伊没说错，尽管他当时没有意识到这一点，如果他知道他有一个灵魂伴侣，而这个人就是站在他面前的红发将军的话，他肯定不会接受的，为什么不是别人，是哪个人都好，别是阿米蒂奇·赫克斯将军，这不公平，他毁了他的弑星者基地，他杀了他的霍尔多将军，他们的灵魂应该离得远远的，这辈子都不应该有任何联系，但赫克斯来救他了，那一刻他心软了，当一个间谍太糟糕了，当一个叛徒太糟糕了，不管是有意的还是无意的，莱娅没有处决他，没有把他扔出气闸，奥加纳将军重新接纳了他，将他拥抱在怀里。

没有人会重新接纳赫克斯的。

赫克斯救了他，波想，给了他生命，这个契约足够强了，难怪灵魂印记会开始生长，要冲破他的皮肤钻出来，要知道有时候人们就只是在街上路过彼此，互相看了一眼，心里想着对方长得不错，属于他们的灵魂印记就会浮现了。

可他不知道该拿这个灵魂印记怎么办，要是有人发现了这个东西，他们会马上重新考虑处决的可能性的，不管他是不是代理将军，而要是有人发现赫克斯手上的名字，他敢肯定第一秩序都不会有‘考虑’这个步骤。

“这事儿不会顺利的，”波盯着赫克斯苍白的脸，对蕾伊道，“而且会很不好看的，我们根本没法安置他，而他根本不会感谢你！”

“他救你难道是为了让你感谢他吗？”蕾伊问。

“是啊，当然，他等着我跪下来谢谢他呢。”波讽刺地说。

“那你呢？”蕾伊挑起眉毛问。

她们就是这样，她们总是问你问题，问你各种各样你并不想回答的问题，有些问题就应该被扫到垃圾堆在处理站销毁扔到太空里去，“我为什么要谢谢他！他救了我，没错，他也杀了我！要这么算的话我们两边还不够扯平的呢！”波提高了声音，萝丝是怎么看他的？她不可能因为她姐姐的死而感谢他对吧？

“如果你真是这么想的，”蕾伊的目光落在了他的手腕上，夹克袖子盖住了他正在生长的标记，“灵魂印记就不会出现了。”

这是两回事！波又想尖叫了，这次不是因为疼痛，那就是一个念头，一个短暂的瞬间，他想要拥抱赫克斯，出自他的同情，出自他自己的痛苦，告诉他没事的，接纳他，念头过去了就应该永远消逝在无尽的宇宙中，被他抛在脑后，再也不会想起，没有人告诉他这是一个开关，这是潘多拉盒子的扣锁，他打开了，就再也不能把它合上了，他要付出一生的代价来处理这个盒子里的东西，他没这个时间。

“你当然是有时间的，一个人怎么可能连爱的时间都没有？”莱娅的声音在他的脑海里说，“不然你都不会存在了对不对？”莱娅发出一声少女似的轻笑。

就连已经去世的公主都要不停地问他问题。

不能和自己吵架，如果他说了任何反驳的话，看上去就像自己和自己在吵架一样，这是疯子才会做的事，他不是个疯子，大概不是。

蕾伊一个人住在废墟上，每天看着日出日落，这样过了十几年，波不知道这样的日子会是什么滋味，每一天重复着最基本的生存需求，仿佛时间在地面上停止了。

时间没有真的停止，蕾伊笑着对他说，即使是废墟上，她还是能看见沙子的流动，沙子下面蛰伏的生物，她坐在废墟的顶上看着落山的红色的太阳，记忆早就模糊在时间里，她只记得她要等待，她被告诉要等在这里。

蕾伊的眼中有一件事，就会勇往直前地去把它做完，现在她说她要把赫克斯带到波的身边，尽管波完全不知道他该拿赫克斯怎么办，要他说，如果赫克斯愿意站到他们这边的话，那在救他的时候就会和他们一起逃走了。

可如果赫克斯不愿意站到他们这边，赫克斯又为什么要救他呢？“小白脸，皮包骨，私生子……”他还记得这些听来的形容词，这竟是他这段记忆里唯一愉快的片段了，之后是血流长河换来的胜利，奥加纳将军的怒火，他的同伴们的悲怮几乎淹没了他。

波想要看一看赫克斯的手臂，他想看一看自己的名字，人们把这种事叫作灵魂伴侣，波心里把这叫作诅咒，但他是名飞行员，一名战士，战士不能在自己的命运前退缩，第一个大写字母会写完的，然后是第二个，第三个，最后他的手臂上会出现一个环绕的完整的名字。


End file.
